the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Super Babies: The Blabberish Singer
|followed by= }} The Super Babies: Book II: The Blabberish Singer, by D. Isaac Thomas, is the sequel to . It is the second book in the series of five The Super Babies books. The book was published ion 31 July, 2011. Summary Official summary Victorious. Famous. At peace. And at a loss. With his goal of eradicating the lord of all evil completed, seven-and-a-half-month-old Baby Intelligence had always believed that his life would finally be a hard-earned paradise. And it kind of is. He's launching a campaign to promote school safety, taking pickpockets into custody, helping old women get across the street, training his pupils (playful Force Baby, adorable Lindsay Kellerman, and unofficially registered Dante) in the arts of mutantry itself, and playing Crodela regionally for his home country. The sport has gotten him a few friends (and an enemy or two, okay, maybe three or four). It's everything he's ever wanted. But while he's enjoying his new life as a sports player, teacher, and most of all, a servant of society, he feels like he's missing something. Something huge. Something his abnormally capable mind has completely overlooked. Then a message arrives to him by Holocard about his ancestor, the mysterious Wilfred of Wales, and the ties to his present. Hearing it, Baby Intelligence has to make several choices that can destroy him if he chooses wrong. Including the rescue of Baby Strength from the evil Yuckious Clan. The enemy has absolutely no intention of allowing him or his students to be kept alive. The darkness is strengthening right under his nose. Promotional summary Having emerged victorious, the S.M.S.B. strives to begin living an ordinary life. However, when a celebrity is sabotaged by Dark mutantry. Baby Intelligence finds not only the holdout he has inherited from the mysterious Wilfred of Wales, but the new enemy that has watched his every move. Synopsis Chapter 1: New World After the evil Mr. Stupid NoHead is killed by Baby Intelligence and Lindsay Kellerman, Hell Burnbottom and Annabeth Black prepare to rearrange the Order. Black insists on leading, but when Burnbottom strangles her, she accepts his birthright as she has a sense of fair play. Chapter 2: Around the Clock Chapter 4: News from Woodsbury Rescue Baby Intelligence arrives to take the NoHead sevlows to an organization that can help them. Chapter 8: Crodela The next morning, the Crodela match begins. As he contemplates his gamng tactic, Baby Intelligence is suddenly flashed relentlessly by Brianna Taylor, setting his legs ablaze and making flying difficult until Indiana pushes her away, roaring with determination. Looking around, Baby Intelligence is wondering who to target when he is suddenly assailed by a Golgoball and knocked unconscious by the obstacle. Baby Intelligence wakes up in a small room to find Bailey Dennings holding ice on his cheek, and learns that the Holy Mackerels had ultimately lost their first official game. Much to Baby Intelligence's chagrin, he receives constant attention from Wesley and Indiana Shaffer, a teenager from the Galloping Grenades. Both constantly interact with him on the base of his fame (Shaffer treats Baby Intelligence as a celebrity and Wesley hopes to actually bring him to that state). The Concert Shortly afterwards, he witnesses a training session involving a practice duel between Lindsay Kellerman and Baby Strength. The fight is cut short when an alarm alerts Baby Intelligence, the one monitoring their clash, to a concert beginning soon. He summons everyone to the Pinewood Derby, and they take off. At the concert, they, like everyone else, are excited to see Rocken Role enter stage. However, they are shocked when he suddenly begins to sing in a babbling language known as Blabberish. Unlike the others, Baby Intelligence is suspicious as well as shocked. After the performance, Rocken Role is loading the drums and guitar he used to the car when Baby Intelligence stops him in his tracks. He tells him to hold still, and uses a binocular prototype to let him see through his neck skin. He is shocked to see a mechanized Blabberish voice box inside. This reminds him of the NoHead threat, and he rallies the others to help stop them. Rescue of Baby Strength realizes the existence of the Yellowstone Base.]] They go to the NoHead base, where Baby Intelligence discovers the base has been deserted. He then reveals that he found a GPS, and they prepare to go to Merchant Alley to find their secret base. But first, Baby Intelligence insists they must rescue Baby Strength. To Merchant Alley When they arrive, they engage several war robots before curfew. Burnbottom confronts Baby Intelligence on the road where he makes light of his similarities to Baby Intelligence. Burnbottom then, right then and there, removes his own hands, revealing strong, black skeletal structures under them. Baby Intelligence narrowly escapes thanks to the people defending him. Mission to Yellowstone This is when they realize there is a secret base hidden in Yellowstone National Park. Upon arriving, everyone climbs out and begins a search. With the help of Lindsay, Baby Intelligence discovers the entrance to the NoHead base. Once they ride the chute inside, they quickly find the entrance to the chamber, but are cut off by a cadre of Rockets. They cut them down, but they are cut off by a heavy blast door resistant to swords. Luckily, Baby Intelligence is fluent in German. He says “open up” in the foreign language, and the door opens and lets them inside. First encounter Baby Intelligence and the others make it to the central chamber where they find Mr. Stupid NoHead's sons all waiting on the other side. They all engage Hell Burnbottom in combat. Unfortunately, they are no match for Burnbottom’s now-revealed mastery of the dark side and the sword combat style that he employs. He deflects Force Baby’s attack, fires lightning at Lindsay and slashes her chest, then injures Baby Strength. Meanwhile, Baby Intelligence ventures down into the control room to acquire the blabberish voice box. After Baby Intelligence destroys it, he is almost killed by a ring of fire that forms as a result of the box’s destruction, which is felt by both Hell Burnbottom and Rocken Role. However, he is able to escape, and the flames burst through the exit and aside the baby. Baby Intelligence returns to the central chamber just as Hell Burnbottom is about to leave, and the two mutants go head to head in a fierce duel. Burnbottom, realizing he can’t defeat Baby Intelligence, attempts to topple a large pillar on Lindsay and Baby Strength as a distraction. While Baby Intelligence pushes the babies away, Burnbottom flees in his skyfighter. Flying to the control station, he meets up with his brothers and gives them their next assignment. Ending In the MBH, Baby Intelligence and Lindsay ponder Burnbottom’s threat and Baby Intelligence reveals how he destroyed the voice box. Extensions Graphic novelization A graphic novelization of the chapter book was written by D. Isaac Thomas and was published on 12 April, 2015. The graphic novel adds in Lindsay Kellerman’s Rocket kick performed in the base, along other things. On top of that, the story includes a shortened account of the performance, as well as other inserted scenes. Also, Hell Burnbottom’s sword is mentioned during the ending fight scene to be the first type, despite being a magma sword. The graphic novel also mentions Rocken Role’s subsequent injury after the box is destroyed. New characters *Indiana Shaffer *Rocken Role *RC-3 *Rocket soldiers Category:Books (real-world) Category:Canon